Fight for our son, My lord
by dracosnapeslytherin
Summary: The red pyramid won. Sadie and Carter are on the run. Set is the king. When Anubis gets caught looking a Sadie, his crush, and gets himself Sadie and Carter thrown in jail,will he and Sadie have an unexpected child? Read and review. Rated M.


Anubis slithered through the hallways as quiet as he could. Set was the new king. Sadie and Carter had lost and Set had tried to capture them, but the two of them had fled, and only Anubis could track them. He secretly had a crush on Sadie, and he knew that she had screamed "incredibly hot!" when she was mad at him, and that had put his hopes up. He walked into the secret room of the underworld, and wished to Sadie and Carter to be shown. The bowl immediately showed Carter and Sadie sitting on a bench, eating Ice cream. His heart started beating as he felt the room grow hotter. "Well Anubis. Congratulations. You just gave me a good piece of information. Your prize is…..JAIL" said the red king. "No…No that's not them. It's an illusion. It r-reminds me of the old days, when J-J-Julius use to b-be Osiris" Stammered Anubis. "HAHAHAHA nice try Anubis, but I know what you're doing. My minions are on their way to capture your girlfriend. So hastalavista son." And with that, two people grabbed Anubis and threw him into a jail cell. Within minutes, Carter and Sadie joined him. The next thing Anubis knew, he was wearing his traditional clothing. Necklace and a Kilt, showing of his stomach. He heard Sadie inhale a sharp gasp, and he didn't know whether it was for his kilt, or his bony chest. But when he looked down, he had a sexy body, and he looked good (to his brain). "Well…uh…hi Sadie" he said oddly "And Carter" he added quickly. "Um….hi" she said, sadly. "Guess we're gonna die here, and you are gonna be stuck here forever..." she said. "Erm….yea" Anubis replied.  
>Days passed. Weeks, Months. After about six months, Set, in his fiery red suit, entered the jail room. "I have a proposal. One of you may sacrifice yourself for the promise that the other two will be saved. Please tell me….now." Without discussing it, Carter jumped up and said "I will. I, Carter Kane, give you my ren, for the exchange of Anubis and my sister." Cackling, Set jumped up, sniffed, and watched Carter's memories fall out, and then Carter fall to the ground with a blank look on his face. Sadie screamed. She screamed and screamed and cried and wailed and screamed, with only Anubis to comfort her. The night passed like that, with Sadie hugging Anubis, crying, and Anubis holding her. After some time, Sadie and Anubis figured out that Set was just hungry and was never going to let them out. They spent their time, talking, until Sadie burst and said, in a small whisper "Anubis….I can't live without you. I want you to be…the one. My soul mate. The father of my children." Consequently, Anubis admitted his feelings. And as he did, he removed Sadie's jeans. He removed her shirt, and everything else she was wearing. And she did the same to his. They had fun, for the first time all night, eating each other out. They woke up, naked and hugging each other. Laughing for the first time, Sadie said "I hope gods can't get someone like me pregnant." Only to have Anubis kiss her in her chest and say "I don't know, because you are my soul mate for eternity. A god can choose one person to keep with them forever. And I choose you." The day passed quickly, and Anubis wanted more. He was worried that Sadie would be grossed out, but she agreed. They did more than just eating each other out, they had sex. Real sex. The guy sticking his balls in a girl sex. Except the guy was a god. And that's how it went for the next one month.<br>Another month and Sadie felt a move. A move and a kick. In her tummy. Possibly uterus. "Um….Anubis? Can you come here?" "Of course" came that voice that made her heart beat faster. "Check my stomach. I felt movement." That made him pick up pace. In the last month, Anubis had found some regular jeans and a t-shirt. He even found a hoodie. He put one hand on her stomach, closed his eyes, and opened them up in a flash. "Sadie…darling…we are g-going to be parents" he said in a tensed voice. "You mean I'm a twelve year old, who still hasn't gotten her periods, and I'm pregnant?" raged Sadie. "Erm…yes. See you probably were going to get your periods, I ingested you with sperm, and you got pregnant." Answered Anubis. "Well I'm going to cry in a corner, and you may join me" said an angered Sadie. Cursing in Egyptian, Anubis went to go and sit with her.

**SORRY ABOUT THE GROSS PART (I do have a dirty little mind) and I got hit with writers block. That Sadie, stealing my man (he looks Mexican to me. Mexican men are so hot; D ever seen Jake t. Austin?) And there will be a second chapter….**


End file.
